


独立日 Independent Day

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: 好像是美国婚姻条件一放宽的时候写的~~是队长的生贺文。而且是我盯着independent拆词拆出来的一篇文~~





	独立日 Independent Day

**Author's Note:**

> 好像是美国婚姻条件一放宽的时候写的~~是队长的生贺文。而且是我盯着independent拆词拆出来的一篇文~~

6月26日  
  
  
美国队长仿佛自带了LED灯一样满脸闪着兴奋的光芒冲进了自己的起居室，里面是神情专注，满脸"闲人勿扰"的正在擦枪的冬兵。  
  
"Bucky!"  
  
"嗯？"冬兵抬头瞄了他一眼，重新低头擦着他的宝贝枪，"世界和平了吗，Stevie？"  
  
无视了好友的调侃，他继续闪着光芒说"Bucky~刚刚我在拳击室里打沙包，然后Jarvis告诉我说刚刚全美婚姻实现了平等！所以我就立马上来告诉你了。"  
  
Bucky停下了手里的动作，抬头盯着Steve，"所以？"  
  
"Bucky，婚姻平等是人类争取自由平等中很重要的一步啊，性取向就像曾经的种族一样，摆脱了规则层面上的歧视，相信LGBT群体很快就不需要特意强调他们没什么特别的了…………Bucky跟我结婚好吗？"  
  
Bucky面不改色地继续盯了他两秒，无视他似乎没什么逻辑关联的前后句，眨眨眼，"好。"  
  
Steve被Bucky冷静的气场感染，突然想起来了什么，扭头就冲进了卧室。一阵翻找的响动过后，金发大个子又重新出现在起居室里，他紧张地走到Bucky面前，单膝跪地，打开手掌，揭开手心里天鹅绒小首饰盒的盖子，努力压抑着颤抖轻声说，"Barnes先生，你愿意跟我结婚吗？"  
  
"是的我愿意，Rogers先生。"说着Bucky低头吻住了Steve，在他的嘴唇上不忘宠溺地喊一声"蠢蛋"。  
  
缠绵的一吻结束。"Bucky，我们现在去婚姻注册处登记吧！"  
  
Bucky思考了两秒，蹦出个"不要…………不要今天"。金发大个子一下愣住了，"为什么不要今天？"  
  
"就是不要今天…………过两天再说吧。"  
  
Steve沉思了一下，低头默默地抓起Bucky的手指塞进了订婚戒指里。"好。那我们过两天再去，假如没有突如其来的任务的话，反正你不能再丢下我一个人了Barnes。"  
  
  
  
6月29日  
  
  
"Bucky我们今天去登记吧。"  
  
"不要，过两天再说。"  
  
"…………"  
  
  
  
7月2日  
  
  
"Bu…cky……"耳机里的公共频道传来行进间的Steve断续的声音，"今天的任务完成之后我们去登记好吗？我可以跟Fury说任务汇报推迟一点再交。"  
  
Bucky放倒了房间里最后一条废柴，简洁地回答，"过两天。"然后他清晰地听到在对面楼顶负责狙击掩护的Clint被曲奇噎到了的声音。  
  
  
  
7月4日  
  
  
"我们今天去登记注册"  
  
"嗯？"Steve睁开眼睛，眨了眨，抬头看向靠在床头坐着的一脸认真的Bucky，确定他刚刚在他醒来之前跟他说了一句话。"你说什么？"  
  
"我说，你那个问题，好的，我们今天去登记注册结婚，天才。"Bucky翻了一个白眼，仿佛Steve真的是一个无药可救的笨蛋一样。  
  
"哦…………啊？好！好好好我现在就起床。"Steve弹簧一样从床上弹了起来滚到地上然后胡乱地穿上四角裤冲进了浴室一边刷牙一边抹剃须膏，如果他还有多一只手，他绝对会同时抓挠一下他那一头凌乱的金发。  
  
他迷迷糊糊地在厕所收拾好自己，然后冲出洗手间，语无伦次地对着Bucky说，"嗯，所以我们骑机车去，不，嗯，骑完机车头发好丑，你不喜欢…………坐地铁去？啊~不行，今天地铁肯定挤死了………跑步……不不不，我脑子刚刚进剃须膏了我没说话…………啊……嗯………我………问问小Stark的，你……介不介意……啊！"Steve突然像被打了一枪一样大吼了一声，"Bucky抱歉我没有提前预约今天的…………"然后眨着他湖水蓝的狗狗眼可怜巴巴地盯着冷静地坐在床头的Barnes中士。  
  
"可是我预约好了，傻瓜，9点半，而现在是7点。"Bucky像哄小孩子一样逗着脑子还在疯狂运转的大个子，鉴于昨晚跟今天凌晨他们的"拆礼物"跟"玩礼物"的环节进行得比较长时间，而且程度也略为激烈，所以Bucky决定原谅他的凌乱。"而且我也不讨厌抱着你的腰骑着你拉风的哈雷去结婚，所以，亲爱的，你可以选择任何你想要选择的交通工具，即使要问小Stark借钢铁战衣也可以，不过如果你想跑步去的话，请给我两个钟头的时间思考，谢谢。"  
  
"呃…………噢…………噢~~~~~~~~"好了，现在美国队长进化成了只会发出表达感情的语气词的生物了。"哦…………好吧~~那就哈雷吧…………Bucky我先去煮……"  
  
"你的早餐已经煮好了，在餐桌上，"Bucky站了起来，挤过Steve身边走出了房门，对着餐桌躬身抬手，"队长，请。这是你英俊的未婚夫给你做的早餐，赏个脸跟他一起进餐吧？"语毕他自己也忍不住勾起一边嘴角笑了起来。（表情大概就是小王子笑着舔唇放电摆头那款XD)  
  
**********  
  
登记的过程进行得很顺利，他们很快就走完了整个流程。走出婚姻注册处，他们的笑容比纽约的阳光灿烂得更让人无法直视。  
  
然后他们回到了布鲁克林，在神父的见证下交换了誓言与那个特别的吻。  
  
然后Bucky默默地看着Steve尽他美国队长在这一天的义务。  
  
傍晚回到复仇者大厦，在一帮人闹腾着的晚餐结束后，他们终于放走了老冰棍们，拿着各种酒上了天台准备看独立日烟花汇演。而两根老冰棍，坚持他们需要一点空间，回到了自己的房间。他们把沙发垫扔到沙发背后的地上，捧着两支啤酒，脑袋挨着脑袋靠在沙发背后，看着落地玻璃窗外的烟火。现在的烟火比七十多年前的更美丽，身边的人也是。  
  
"Steve."  
  
"嗯？Bucky?"  
  
"我的小狮子，知道我为什么要等到今天才跟你登记吗？"  
  
"嗯…………我猜…………可怜的Bucky老爷爷记不住再多一个节日了。记住自己的生日已经花费掉他一半的脑细胞了。"  
  
Bucky"腾"一下坐了起来。  
  
"噢！你这个*&$%#的蠢蛋，那一半脑细胞里可还储存着5岁的小Stevie最后一次尿裤子的糗样；换牙期的小Stevie第一次掉门牙的模样——简直前无古人后无来者啊，是被揍掉的；18岁的大Stevie第一次学跳舞，脸憋成番茄，艰辛地挪动着那两根小竹签，把我的皮鞋戳得破破烂烂的…………啊~Bucky爷爷没有在睡大觉的那一半脑细胞可是都被霸道的Steve爷爷给可耻地占领了~~然而这个可怕的入侵者还在指责他温顺的俘虏…………"Bucky的眼睛闪烁着得意地光芒抖完Steve的小秘密出来以后故作心碎地指责着他，最后干脆眨巴眨巴着眼睛，挤出来两眼泪光…………上帝啊，优秀得间谍果然都是些奥斯卡影帝影后，Steve在不由自主地心痛了起来的时候仅余的理智如此思考着。  
  
然而谁能抵挡Bucky那小鹿一般倒影着整个宇宙星空的大眼睛呢？起码Steve不能，完全不行。那双湛蓝的眼睛吸引着他抬起右手覆上Bucky的脸颊，吸引着他的眼睛越来越接近他的星空，然后仿佛有磁性一般，他的嘴唇被Bucky的嘴唇吸住了。他闭上眼，纵身跳入那一片星空之中，那个名为Barnes的宇宙，那属于他，现在只属于他。诚然，里面有许多过客，然而那个宇宙终究是他的。  
  
过了一会儿，也可能是一年了，也可能是一百年，反正还是独立日就是了，天上还绽放着独立日的烟火，那枚嫣红的磁铁放开了他。重新出现在他面前的，是微笑着的Bucky, 跟他四岁那年第一次见到的Bucky，一次次在后巷里找回他的Bucky，二十四岁带他去未来的Bucky，全部都一模一样。  
  
世界在变，然而Bucky没有。  
  
Bucky拍拍他的脸颊，"小狮子，听着，咳咳"Bucky脸微微发红地假意咳嗽了一下，"知道今天是什么日子吧？"  
  
"我还没得老年痴呆症呢鹿仔，今天是美国独立日。"Steve假意皱着眉头说。  
  
"不，Stevie，今天是我的独立日，Bucky Barnes的独立日。是你帮助我从过往中走了出来，挣开九头蛇套在我身上的枷锁，陪我一起背负地狱一样沉重的尸山让我得以重新站立。我不需要再依附着仇恨与黑暗挣扎着寻找我不去死的理由，不需要卑微地寻求着世人的认同跟冬兵的价值。我不用在依附着他人的目光而存活，因为你回到了我的身边，因为你给予了我你的爱，因为你给了我，你。是你的爱成就了我的独立，Steve。(My independence is in dependence of your love, Steve. )跟我结婚——好吧我知道我们早"结"了，不过签证书比较正式一点嘛亲爱的——从此合二为一，我，我们，从此从这个世界上独立了。这是我们的独立日，sunshine。"Bucky用一个纯洁的吻结束了这段让Steve卡机卡到差点短路的独白。  
  
  
  
如果这个时候Tony或者是Clint（偷）看到的话，他们中的一个一定会指天发誓他们看到金色的美国队长金色的脑袋里短路的烟雾正透过厚厚的脑袋跟金发散逸到空中去。  
  
可惜他们没有，感谢正直的Jarvis。


End file.
